1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to electronic wagering machines and a method of use applicable to the simulation of various games of chance such as black jack, poker, keno and lottery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Legalized wagering has always been a popular diversion for the general public. In recent years, such activities have become increasingly more important to various governmental entities for the generation of revenue. There has long been a demand for tamper-proof coin or token operated gaming devices which permit one or more players to play against the device. These games may be games of pure chance, such as the "slot machine," or they may simulate some well known games of chance and skill such as those played with cards. The conventional state of the art electronic gaming devices provide computerized displays that allow for the selections of the cards and/or numbers that may be involved. None of the prior art, however, furnishes an apparatus to ensure, or a method of ensuring, the integrity of the game being played. The present invention seeks to solve this problem and advance the art by supplying a gaming device that predeals the results so that a player can verify after the game the probity of the gaming device.
A typical device of the prior art comprises an indicating unit having a plurality of selectively operable card indicating devices, one for each of a group of possible cards, and a card memory having a plurality of memory stages. Each indicator device is typically provided with a memory stage. Each memory stage typically has an input and an output connected to the associated indicator device, and is usually operable to assume one of three memory modes: (a) a reception mode; (b) a memory mode; and (c) a blocking mode. Each memory stage operates to produce an output signal when in the memory mode. No output signal is produced when in the reception or blocking modes. Finally, switching to the memory mode in response to a signal on the input is provided if it is in reception mode but not in blocking mode.
The typical prior art device also includes a dealing unit having a plurality of outputs, each connected to the inputs of the respective card memory stage. The dealing unit typically includes a random signal generator to all outputs from the dealing unit, a means for cyclically enabling the outputs form the dealing unit, by which an output signal on one of the output lines is produced if a random signal occurs when one of the output lines is enabled. The output signal operating to switch the card memory is typically connected to one of the output lines while in its memory mode. If the same output line is in its reception mode, a counter circuit connected to the outputs of all of the memory stages operates to produce an output pulse when a predetermined number of memory stages have been switched to their memory conditions.
Also generally included, is a means interconnecting the counter and the random signal generator for inhibiting the further generation of random signals in response to the output signal from the counter indicating that the predetermined number of memory stages have been switched to their memory modes so as to represent that a predetermined number of cards have been dealt. A card return unit is usually employed which has a plurality of operating members, each connected to a respective memory stage. When actuated, the card unit operates to switch the associated memory stage from its memory mode to its blocking mode. A new deal operating member is typically connected to the dealing unit so as to actuate the dealing unit and randomly switch further memory stages to their respective memory modes until the predetermined number of memory stages in the memory mode is re-established.
Further conventional components include a stake unit having a coin or token receiving mechanism as well as means for producing an output signal when coins or tokens are held in the stake unit. Inhibit means typically interconnects the output of the stake unit and the dealing unit and operates to inhibit the dealing unit, unless there is an output from the stake unit. Result read-out means is typically connected to the memory stages to indicate the score obtained in response to the output of any memory stage in memory mode. The stake unit typically comprises a token input and checking device which stores the credit balance and indicates what credit balance can be made up from the amount placed by the player in the form of tokens in the wagering machine and also from the winnings. The machine typically also includes a pay-out unit which enables the player or players to have the credit balance or any part thereof, paid out.
The following U.S. Patents are typical of the prior art and are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,400 to Weingardt et al, teaches a pari-mutuel electronic gaming device designed to comply with both federal and state gaming regulations, including the requirements of the Federal Communications Commission (F.C.C.). The payouts are based on a para-mutuel system much like the system used at horse racing tracks. U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,208 to Wachtler et al, teaches an electronic gaming device designed to simulate the casino type games. This device includes, among other things, a dealing unit, a card return unit and a result read-out unit to indicate the score obtained. U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,433 to Fraley et al, teaches an electronic gaming device designed to simulate the game of black jack or "21." Components of this device include a display panel electrically connected to the computer to show the progress of the game as well as the result.
Although the foregoing references exemplify the advancements which have been made in the art of wagering machines, there nonetheless exists in the art, a long felt need to provide means to substantially preclude cheating or the potential of tampering with the results of any game played on such a machine as well as to eliminate any appearance of impropriety. There further exists a need to design a device, and method of use thereof, that allows the player to take a more active role in the playing of the game.
It is therefore an object of the instant invention to provide improvements in the art of electronic gaming devices which substantially preclude cheating or tampering with game results.
It is a further object of the instant invention to propose a new scheme or game rule applicable not only to all traditional playing card games, but to lotteries as well.
It is yet a further object of the instant invention to provide a method of use that insures the probity of an electronic gaming device.
It is also an object of the instant invention to provide different methods of printing out and/or displaying the results of electronic gaming devices.
It is still another object of the instant invention to provide a more interactive electronic game that allows for more activity by the player.